Snookums
Snookums the Baby Tumteedum is a common Moshling in the Dinos set in Moshi Monsters. Snookums is a dinosaur who wants to be loved. They age backwards. Combination Biography Perhaps the cutest Moshlings of all, Baby Tumteedums are sweet little demi-dinos that just want to be loved. Hatched from mysterious marzipan eggs, these wide-eyed critters are always looking for someone (or something) to look after them. And that’s strange because they age in reverse, so babies are actually hundreds of years old. It's just a shame they're not very chatty, as I'd love to find out if these old timers know anything about my great uncle's disappearance. Unfortunately they're always too busy scoffing up yuckberries and boiled eggs dipped in vinegar. Mini Bio Maybe the cutest Moshlings of all, Baby Tumteedums are sweet little demi-dinos that just want to be loved. Hatched from mysterious marzipan eggs, these wide-eyed critters are always looking for someone (or something) to look after them. And that’s strange because they age in reverse, so babies are actually hundreds of years old. Confused? You should be, because as well as being ancient, Baby Tumteedums can eat two hundred yuckberries in a single day. The Official Collectable Figures Guide Baby Tumteedums are sweet little demi-dinos that are hatched from mysterious marzipan eggs. These Moshlings always need someone to look after them but it's not because they are so young. Quite the opposite, actually: Baby Tumteedums age in reverse, so although they look like babies they're actually hundreds of years old! They particularly love boiled cabbage and shuffling around in their carpet slippers, and are often found close to yuckberry bushes, stuffing their faces with the juicy fruit. Character Encyclopedia Main Ever since they hatched from marzipan eggs, sweet little Snookums and the other Baby Tumteedums have been searching for someone to take care of them. Despite their baby-blue like appearance, these dinky Dinos are actually ageing backwards, so the littlest ones are actually ancient! Dependent Dinos Cuddly Baby Tumteedums are adorable. They love hanging with - and onto - everyone, including Buster Bumblechops. But sometimes their constant clinginess can get a little too much. Critter comforts Cute little Snookums and the sensitive Tumteedums love their critter comforts, so they often wear comfy slippers. And if they hear loud music, they protect their tiny Tumteedum ears with their prehistoric paws! Data file *Moshling type: Dinos *Species: Baby Tumteedum *Habitat: Near a yuckberry bush or at Stinky Hollow *Dino playmates: Doris, Pooky, Gurgle Notes *Tumteedum tummies love a tickle or two. *Buster Bumblechops describes Snookum's tongue as the cutest in Monstro City. *Their arms are always ready for a hug. Habitat If you find a Loganberry Bush, you'll probably find a Baby Tumteedum lurking nearby. When they're not eating, these charming tots gather near the Candy Cane Caverns. Traits Personality Timid, long in the tooth, trusting. Likes Sugary tea and carpet slippers. Dislikes Loud music and toenail clippings. Trivia *Snookums can be attracted when planting for Oddie as Oddie can be caught from a Purple, Black and Yellow Star Blossoms. Thus meaning that both Moshlings need three Star Blossoms. There is a 1:18 chance that you will get Snookums when the player is planting for Oddie. Gallery In-Game Animations Snookums animation.gif Snookums animation 2.gif Snookums animation 3.gif Snookums animation 4.gif Snookums1.png Snookums3.png Snookums5.png Snookums7.png Snookums111.png Other Cuddly Snookums.png Mystery Box snookums.png|Snookums Mystery Box Mystery Box snookums 2.png Moshling Boshling B.png|Letter B'' of Moshling Boshling Merchandise '''Figures' Snookums figure normal.jpg Snookums figure glitter purple.jpg Snookums figure glitter orange.png Snookums figure gold.png Snookums figure pumpkin orange.png Snookums figure voodoo blue.png Snookums figure ghost white.png Snookums figure scream green.png Snookums figure goshi blue.png Snookums figure goo green.png Snookums figure micro.png Collector card s1 snookums.png Mash Up cards TC Snookums series 1.png TC Snookums series 2.png TC Snookums series 3.png TC Snookums series 4.png TC Snookums series 5.png Other Snookums Running.png Buster moshlings.jpg JellyChatMoshling40.png|PopJam MV STABR Shoney funk.png|In Shoney the Amazin' Blazin' Raisin (Song) Baby snookums.png|Baby Snookums Snookums plush vivid.jpg Snookums bobble bot.png|Bobble Bots SnookumsWinter.png Squashi Moshi Snookums.jpg Top trump green Snookums.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Snookums_Egg_Hunt_Art.png|Egg Hunt art Snookums_Twilight_Art.png|Twilight Art Category:Moshlings Category:Common Moshlings Category:Dinos